Love and Sincerity
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Both Hawkmon's and Yolei's veiw on each other. Please Review


Love and Sincerity

Disclaimer I don't own it do I need to say more? 

A/N I might make more of these if any of you want.

What I think of her? She can be kind and sweet and then again she can be bossy and out of control. I like both qualities of her. Just as long as she returns to my Yolei. When I first met her I thought she wouldn't like me because I was kind of rude. She found out that day that we both make a great team. Saving Davis from the Digimon Emperor brought us closer. She gave me plenty of hugs when we got home to her apartment. She got a small basket and made me a comfy bed. She rubbed my head as I fell asleep. I smiled to myself throughout the night. Happy that I finally met my partner. 

In Halsemon, Surimon or Aquillamon we make a great team. Her intelligence for computers is amazing. She got us out of plenty of jams. She is sometimes modest and tries not to show off her skills with computers but it just happens. She does go crazy for the boys though. Even though it's annoying sometimes to be ignored. But it only happened a couple times. Once it was with that Ken Ichijoji character. Before he turned into a good guy. The look in his eyes just made me feel cold. He had a stare that was just uncomfortable. He still seems to have that trait just softened up a little. But when Ken showed himself as the Digimon emperor. Yolei had nightmares for many nights of her crush attacking her. She said that in her dream that I died and she was left alone in the middle of the desert. I reassured her that I would never leave. Also that Ichijoji would never hurt her ever. She knew that I had faith in her. So she still fought along with the others even though she didn't want to at times. 

When she chased the boys and her feelings got hurt sometimes. I would wait for her to come back. I always would listen to her no matter what she had to say. I cherish each moment she talked to me. I wanted to make sure that if I lost her that I would have fond memories of her. I heard stories from the old digidestined Digimon how they wished they could spend more time with their partners but it was just impossible. 

As our friendship grows bigger. I become willing to do anything for her even though it's my job. I don't think of it that way but instead as a unbreakable friendship. She is willing to do anything for the digital world and I'm willing to protect her no matter what. Like the time with the Dukgomon. She was way out of control that day. She was really stubborn that day. She yelled at anyone who got in her way at getting back at the Digimon emperor. I had tried to get her to stop but didn't want to get hurt unless it was necessary. She climbed down the hole. I had a bad feeling about that whole area with the number of control spires where there. I just remember coming at full speed trying to save her. It must have worked because before I blacked out. I heard her scream out my name. 

She was in really sad shape after that. I heard that she was crying and everything. Kari and Gatomon stayed with her as she watched over me. While I was out I felt really sick like I had the flu or something. I opened my eyes to see her face. She asked if I was okay. She looked really worried. I felt guilty that she felt bad because of me. I told her that it was okay just make sure she never does that again. She hugged me again. Every time she does that it makes me feel good inside, like I'm needed. 

Her love shows as she cares for each digidestined. She's good friends with all of them even Davis. All the teasing is just a game between them. They are pretty close. She's pretty close to most of them. She's close to Cody because she's known him since he was two years old. She helped him after his father's death and still today he breaks down crying about his father's death. Armadillomon told me that his mother was effected greatly. She is very quiet and talks hardly ever to Cody or anyone. Cody said that his mom used tom talk to him every night. Telling him bedtime stories. Cody's father was the kind that could make a person laugh in the dimmest situations. For Kari it's just like a best friend kind of thing. Since they are the only girls they became friends fast. Even though they are exact opposites. 

Yolei has compassion for almost every Digimon in the digital world. Like when Golemon attacked the dam. Even though it was being bad. Trying to flood the town by breaking the dam. She still cared for it's well being. She learned that Ken didn't ruthlessly kill Thundermon. But saved Cody because he was actually sorry for what he did. He cared about the well being of the youngest of the digidestined. Yolei and Davis were thankful for Ken saving Cody but didn't understand why he had deleted the Digimon. Ken knew already that the weird lady was creating them from control spires. He was probably right about us not believing that story if Palemon didn't say she saw it too. 

Yolei realized that day that she could now count on Ken and trust him. I Digivolved to Aquillamon that day. It was a complete new feeling to me. I worked with Stingmon to defeat Golemon. I went home feeling loved again by Yolei as she carried me sleeping to her room. I still smile when I see her smile.

What do I think of him? I think he is very sweet and polite. He is my partner and friend in the fight for the digital world. He is very cute. I love him a lot for all he has done for me. He fought for me. He Digivolved for me. He listens to me. I think he is the truest friend I've ever had. He follows me not matter what. Even though I am stubborn sometimes. His control helps me stay in focus. But sometimes my stubbornness is too much for the little guy. 

I enjoy watching him fight. One time when he had a fight against Ninjamon. I was confused why they where still fighting after the dark rings wore off. He told me that it was for honor. I rooted him on. I think that made him stronger. He won and I told him he was the coolest Digimon. In my opion he is so it wasn't like I was lying. 

He never let me down. In the any fight weather it be the Digimon emperor or a control spire Digimon or Arokenmon. I hate the lady she's a bad egg. While we where in the giga house. He made sure to get out every am without a scratch on me. After we went home I carried him sleeping. He was exhausted. I placed him in his basket and went to sleep myself. I brought the basket closer to me that night. When I woke up Poromon was right under my arm sleeping contently. The little guy was extremely tired. I woke up going into the kitchen grabbing some fruit for breakfast. 

He was up sitting on my bed looking at a magazine. I placed some fruits in front of him.

"What are these?" 

"Some fruit they're really good." He ate some of the strawberries. He liked them so much that he got them all over his face. I wiped it off. He gave his gratitude. He loved the fruit almost as mush as the sushi. He smiled at me and I warmly smiled back at him. He scooted closed to her. She picked him up and hugged him like a teddy bear. He seemed to like the attention.

I took him to the computer room with the other Digimon. He seemed to be sad that I had to go to school but flew into my arms when I came back. He did like to play with the other Digimon. Like Upamon and Demiveemon. I smiled as I watched them inhale the food as soon as I gave it to them. I loved taking care of the Digimon. Watching them eat and grow stronger. I know that one day I might have to leave Hawkmon but I'm not going to think of that day till it comes. Because worrying about the future or the past doesn't do much good. It's now me spending time with my friends and saving the digital world is what counts. 


End file.
